


Happenstance

by IfritsMistress



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfritsMistress/pseuds/IfritsMistress
Summary: This piece is a little explanation on how the Prince at 17 ended up involved with the Pyreburner and my O.C. It's meant to be read in conjunction with The ChocoHoe Mansion. A huge collaborative work between all my sister hoes and myself! :D (currently unavailable as it's W.I.P.). All feedback is welcome, please be kind as this is my first post ever.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to MissEbil for beta reading my blurb and working her grammatical magic. :D

Inwardly startled by their unexpected visitor, the albino girl stayed her companion with a single gesture of her pale hand. His eyes narrowed, the amber smoldering in irritation at the unspoken command to remain unmoving. The god loathed unwanted disturbances. Prince of Lucis or not, he had stumbled upon a private moment of tenderness between himself and his love.

It was not often the Infernian was able to relax uninhibited with the young mortal, she constantly kept her guard up, ever feeling the need to prove her worth in all aspects of her life. Always waiting for misfortune to strike, Ifrit found her to be a gentle soul, if full of suspicion. In rare times like these, she would drop her guard and simply live. Before being rudely interrupted she had been delighting herself by pursuing the astral through the pristine waters of the Forgotten Pool that lay tucked away south of Kettier Highland. 

Completely unashamed of their current predicament, the petite woman straightened to her full height of 4’11” inches, focusing her unwavering aqua gaze into the deep midnight of the Prince’s. A gentle smile played at the corner of her lips as she lazily stroked her companion’s very prominent arousal. The first glisten of pre-cum shimmered in the moonlight under her dainty hand, while the Insomnian heir stood transfixed by the interaction. In one swift movement she captured the single drop of moisture, delicately licking the Infernian’s essence from her slender finger.

“Like what you see?”

Noctis observed intently, noticing the undertone of quiet contempt in her soft voice. He realized he intruded, caught them unaware, but why was there so much animosity radiating in tangible waves from the fey creature? Both were stunning. The god of fire with his sun kissed skin exuded raw power, while the porcelain woman beside him resembled an ethereal painting he had encountered on his many explorations through the halls of the Citadel.

Holding up both hands submissively Noctis replied, “I’m sorry for startling you. I came out here to fish.” he explained, pointing to his abandoned equipment strewn on the earth behind him. “Honestly wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour. It’s dangerous with daemons lurking about, anyway… sorry if this sounds rude, but.. I’ve never seen anyone like you before, you’re beautiful.”

Scanning his words carefully for malice or insincerity, the girl found there was none, albeit his comments were rather lackluster in their delivery. The fact that Ifrit had not attacked immediately made her relax, after all they simply wanted time to decompress, a frozen moment they could share together before returning to the thrum of everyday life. 

Cautiously, the Prince spanned the short distance between them and extended his hand. He thought that by her rigid body language she may bolt like a frightened animal, but he was intrigued as to why one of the Six was with her, especially the one that had been cast out. Any class lecture he could recall on the gods recently was always the same boring drivel, ‘We don’t actively acknowledge the Infernian, he turned on mankind, thus earning the title of Betrayer to the other astrals.’

Perplexed by the gesture of kindness, the girl accepted his strong hand tentatively. The moment their fingers brushed against each other something happened; magic arced between the two, creating a calming aura of blue light that embraced both, stitching together some unseen fabric neither realized was incomplete.

The change in the Insomnian heir’s demeanor was instantaneous, gone was his uncertainty. All the times he spent aloof, appearing disinterested in the path set before him culminated into a moment of pristine clarity as his mind shouted ‘home’. With utter conviction, he leaned down and pressed his lips into her soft pliant ones, giving way to barely controlled animalistic hunger as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She tasted oh so sweet, unlike anything he had experienced from the few random dates he forced himself to go on in the past.

As their tongues danced, he pulled her small body against his toned chest and snaked an arm possessively around her waist. “Six, who are you?” he demanded, breaking the kiss to allow them both time to catch their breath.

“I’m no one special, your Highness. Just a foolish girl wandering around naked, unextraordinary and easily forgotten like the gentlest breeze.”

Growling in frustration for not receiving a name, the Prince began nibbling voraciously along her jaw. He desired to know everything about her and he pleaded to the Six the bulge straining against his trousers spoke of his mental and physical desire to dissipate her cryptic response. There was no mistaking his arousal, it was blatantly obvious.

Running her fingers hesitantly through his raven hair, she wondered if there was a modicum of truth to his words. He smelled pleasant, carrying an undertone of spice and the wildness of a raging storm. Could he possibly be telling the truth? Did he really believe her to be attractive? The longer their physical contact continued, the more a stark realization sank deep into her bones, this was not some cruel joke, he was serious.

“Make love to me.” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Allow me the pleasure of dispelling any doubts you have about being forgotten. Let me make you feel beautiful.”

“I highly doubt one night of passion will make me feel that way.” she murmured. 

Why was he doing this? Her mind was at war with her body. Every primal instinct she possessed urged her to submit to the man in front of her, but her head screeched not to be played a fool. The magical pull was overwhelming, it gripped every sense, encouraging their union, but the logical part of her brain howled in protest. As she continued to hesitate, a warm hand caressed her back, breaking the stifling indecision that was choking the air from her lungs.

“If this is to be young Prince, you must surrender yourself to me. Are you willing to accept my mark?” Ifrit inquired, ending his tense silence.

Forgetting there was an astral present, Noctis made eye contact with the Infernian, unwavering in his resolve. “What do you have in mind?”

A sneer curled his lips as he answered. “You would be in my service, although I will respond to your summons, should the need arise. Also, if you partake of the flesh before you, I will partake of yours. My covenant is absolute and can only be broken in death.” 

With lightning dexterity the astral appeared behind the Prince and blazed a trail of burning heat from his bare back down to the top of his jeans. “Chose wisely, future King.”

“I accept. I’d be stupid not to try and make such an elegant creature feel extraordinary. Clearly she’s not someone who should be forgotten… playing with fire is only an added bonus.” Noctis proclaimed confidently, shooting a seductive glance over his shoulder. The thought of being bedded by one of the Six gave him a heady rush, making every part of him long to be a part of their world.

The albino girl blinked incredulously. “But why would you do that? You don’t even know one thing about me.”

Reaching out to play with one of her pert nipples, the young heir grinned mischievously. “Not true, I know two things actually.”

“Oh really?”

“First, you’re drop dead gorgeous and secondly, you’ve got to be the most captivating person I’ve ever met. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“You're willing to allow yourself to be marked by the god of Fire just to get laid? Surely a handsome prince doesn't need to go through such extremes for sex.”

A guttural snarl passed through the young man's lips as he tightened his grip on her slim waist. “I've seen you around campus. You're the only person who doesn't pay me any mind. Actually, you don't pay attention to anyone.”

“I have no time for the ignorance of those with no character or moral fortitude. I also don't believe in love at first sight, that's such an overrated fantasy for children.”

What was this woman's deal? She was cold but passionate like a bitter snow. Yes her words were true. Sure he could fuck anyone, but seeing her at school made him curious. Running into her like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity as far as he was concerned. Was it crazy to be marked by a fickle god just for a romp in the woods? Yes, but he was so tired of conforming to everyone else's image of what kind of man he should become. He wanted to be himself for a change, be wild, maybe find someone who understood how he really felt. 

“Look, I have no expectations. If you never want to see me again after this then I'll accept that, on one condition.”

“What would that be, Highness?”

“If you are satisfied, and believe my intentions to be genuine, the next time we see each other, you tell me your name.”

The girl gazed up at him under her long white lashes and gave him an authentic smile. “Very well, I can agree to that.”

“One more thing, call me Noct. That formal bullshit is just that...bullshit.”

“Okay, Noct.” She whispered, testing the young heirs name on her tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant, surprisingly. “You talk far too much, take me.”


End file.
